10 Razones
by Ro-Ro Hatake Ootori
Summary: ¿Qué no tengo razones para odiarte, dices? Eres un tonto, inmaduro y engreído- dijo la pelirosa a la par que enumeraba con los dedos cada defecto del Copy-ninja sin titubear ni un momento. Adaptación KakaSaku OS


Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenesen a Masashi Kishimoto y la trama a Gii3-DaydreamOfABeliever ... lo unico que me adjudico es la adaptacion.

-Gii- espero que te guste como quedo.

* * *

><p>-Kakashi-sensei, ¡Déjeme en paz! ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de una vez por todas que lo odio?-.<p>

-Simplemente porque no tienes razón para hacerlo-.

-¿Qué no tengo razones para odiarlo? ¿Eso es lo que dice?... Es un tonto, inmaduro y engreído- dijo la joven pelirosa, a la par que enumeraba con los dedos cada defecto del copy-ninja y sin ni siquiera titubear un momento.

-No podrías encontrar 10 razones para odiarme aunque lo intentaras.- le contesto el peliplata con autosuficiencia.

-¿ah que no…?-.

Justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por los jóvenes Genin que llegaban para presentar los exámenes Chūnin. Por ende ambos Jōnin se vieron obligados a detener la pelea. En cuanto Sakura termino de dar las instrucciones para la prueba, llegó a su asiento sacó un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir rápidamente.

_10 razones por las cuales te odio:_

_1. Odio como crees que tienes algún derecho en mi vida._

_2. Odio que rompas las reglas y siempre logres escaparte a Tsunade-shishio._

_3. Odio que te creas lo mejor del mundo, porque tienes un club de fans que en serio creen que lo eres._

_4. Odio que seas no seas gracioso y que de todas maneras me hagas reír._

_5. Odio que creas que con una sonrisa tuya (aunque no la veamos realmente) puedas hacer que todo el mundo haga lo que tú quieras._

_6. Odio que te la pases con ese libro pervertido todo el día y que ni pena te dé._

_7. Odio que cuando te ríes te veas más guapo de lo que eres._

_8. Odio que seas tan guapo sin tener que hacer esfuerzo para ello._

_9. Odio que me persigas todo el tiempo._

_10. Y más nada odio que estés todo el rato despeinándote el cabello._

Cuando la pelirosa hubo terminado la lista hizo el pedazo de pergamino una bolita y lo lanzo al escritorio del copy-ninja, el cual se encontraba al otro lado del salón. No le importo que todos los presentes _Tanto los Genin como los otros Jōnin_ los vieran extrañados. Kakashi al ver la bolita de pergamino miro extrañado a la pelirosa antes de tomar el papel entre sus manos.

Cinco minutos después la pelirosa estaba tomando las respectivas anotaciones sobre los postulantes, cuando un pedazo de pergamino aterrizo en el medio de sus apuntes y al levantar la vista noto que el peliplata la miraba medio aburrido; pero tenía un cierto brillo. Al desdoblar el pergamino vio la lista que había escrito de las 10 razones por las cuales odiar a Kakashi Hatake y al reverso había una lista nueva.

_10 razones por las cuales no deberías odiarme:_

_1. Porque si me entrometo en tu vida, es porque no quiero que ningún idiota te haga daño._

_2. Porque si rompo las reglas normalmente lo hago para llamar tu atención o para defenderte y la mitad del tiempo me atrapan o salgo lastimado._

_3. Porque no quiero un club de fans, solo te quiero a ti._

_4. Porque a pesar de cuanto te sonría, no aceptas salir a comer un simple plato de ramen conmigo._

_5. Porque dejaría de sonreír ahora mismo, si eso te molesta._

_6. Porque dejaría de leer mi Icha Icha y si con eso consigo que me hables más seguido._

_7. Porque la mitad del tiempo eres la razón por la que río._

_8. Porque nunca me das una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo._

_9. Porque solo despeino mi cabello cuando estoy nervioso, por eso no puedo parar de hacerlo cuando estoy cerca de ti._

_10. Y más importante porque te amo._

La joven pelirosa tuvo que releer el pergamino unas mil veces, para poder asimilar cada una de las razones por las cuales no debía odiar a Kakashi Hatake, para después coger otro pedazo de pergamino y empezar de nuevo.

_1. Odio a tus amigos, que son aún más tontos que tú._

_2. Odio que seas más inteligente que yo._

_3. Odio que siempre creas tener la razón._

_4. Odio tener que admitir cuando la tienes._

_5. Odio que por tu culpa tenga que escribir otras 10 razones para odiarte._

_6. Odio la razón 5 porque solo escribo estas 10 razones para convencerme a mí misma de que te odio._

_7. Odio que ya no puedo odiar todo lo que antes odiaba de ti._

_8. Te odio_

_9. Odio sentir que acabo de escribir una mentira._

_10. Y odio muchísimo que por tu culpa nos estén viendo raro._

Cuando hubo terminado la lista, la hizo una bola de papel he inyectándole un poco de chakra se la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza del perfecto Jōnin, pero ni de pelos llego a darle. Pero Sakura se regocijo al notar la molestia en su mano, _"¡Ja! Por lo menos le dolió"_ pensó con gozo. Kakashi después de desentumir su mano, leyó la lista rápidamente y sonrió con su único ojo visible, entonces Sakura odio con toda el alma, ya haberle mandado la lista pues quería agregar que odiaba que su sonrisa fuera tan irresistible, aunque fuera poco visible.

El peliplata escribió un mensaje en el pergamino y luego se lo arrojó a Sakura, la cual lo desenvolvió rápidamente para encontrar las nuevas 10 razones escritas con la pulcra letra del ninja-copia.

_1. Te acostumbraras. _

_2. Claro que no lo soy._

_3. Tú también eres testaruda, pequeña._

_4. Aún no he visto que lo hagas la primera vez. _

_5. Te amo._

_6. Te amo._

_7. Te amo._

_8. Te amo._

_9. Te amo aún más._

_10. Te amo y no importa que nos vean._

Para este punto las manos de la pelirosa temblaban un poco a causa de contener su ira. Tomo otro pedazo de pergamino para comenzar con una nueva lista; pero antes la pelirosa observo el reloj que colgaba al frente del salón y noto que solo quedaban pocos minutos para que Ibiki-sempai diera por terminada la prueba. Así que con afán comenzó a escribir la nueva lista

_1. Odio que no te importe que te odio._

_2. Odio que mis manos estén temblando._

_3. Odio que tu letra sea más linda que la mía._

_4. Odio que te lo tomes todo con tanta calma._

_5. Odio que llevo pensando en una 5ta razón cerca de 10 minutos._

_6. Odio que no encuentro nada más que odiar de ti._

_7. Odio que solo puedo odiar cosas sin sentido para este punto._

_8. Odio que esté a punto de llorar._

_9. Odio que ya no puedo odiarte._

_10. Y más que nada odio que creo que yo…también te amo._

La chica le mandó una mirada llorosa al Jōnin a través del salón. Justo en ese momento Ibiki-sempai hizo acto de presencia dando por terminada la prueba. Inmediatamente los Genin que habían logrado pasar la primera prueba comenzaron a desalojar la sala. Sakura se apresuró en recoger los pergaminos y entregarlos a su sempai. Dio una rápida mirada para lograr localizar al peliplata. Cuando lo localizo, se dirijo hacia él y le entrego la bola de pergamino en sus manos, para luego desaparecer con un sonoro "Puff" y una enorme bola de humo.

.

.

.

Kakashi había estado preocupado lo que restaba de la mañana y aunque estaba rebosante de alegría tras leer la lista de la pelirosa no pudo evitar notar su ausencia en las próximas actividades que debían compartir, además de que Iruka le informo que había faltado a revisión también, por lo que a la hora de comida cuando no consiguió a la pelirosa por ningún lado de la aldea. Se estaba poniendo nervioso y al borde de la histeria.

-¿Creen que le pasó algo?- pregunto tratando de sonar desinteresado como siempre -Tal vez pensó mejor todo lo que escribió y ya no quiere ni verme- dijo tratando de no mostrar su decepción. Estaba completamente aterrado al sopesar esa posibilidad.- ¿Tú qué crees, Asuma? ¿Qué tan probable crees que sea?-

-Ni idea, Kakashi- dijo dándole una calada a su inseparable cigarro. -Tal vez solo le dio una indigestión o algo así.- Kakashi no puedo evitar rodar los ojos ante semejante respuesta.

Bueno, acudir a Asuma en este tipo de cosas no había sido uno de sus más brillante idea después de todo. Pero de pronto todo se hizo más claro. Volteo rápidamente hacia Iruka, y como lo sospecha ya estaba usando esa tonta sonrisa suya de suficiencia y para no subirle los egos prefirió morderse la lengua e ignorarlo. Entonces recurrió a su única esperanza, Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga/enemiga de su pelirosa, ella debía saber dónde estaba…

.

.

.

-Si claro sensei, te voy a decir dónde está la frentesota para que empeores las cosas- esa fue la respuesta de la voluptuosa rubia.

-¿Podría ponerse peor?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Pues…-

-Escucha Ino- de acuerdo, interrumpir a Yamanaka no erala cosa más inteligente que se podría hacer; pero está era una urgencia - Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirle ¡Y tiene que ser ya!-

-De acuerdo…-abrió la boca para decir dónde estaba la pelirosa y el joven shinobi era todo oídos; pero ella decidió que había algo que él debía saber primero - Pero como lo arruines todo… ¡Te capo! ¿Comprendido?-. No es como si Kakashi Hatake pudiera hacerle daño a su Sakura, al menos no a propósito. - Esta en el área de entrenamiento número 7-

No había necesidad de decir nada más, no sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido buscar ahí en primer lugar

-Idiota…- susurro la rubia al ver como el peliplata prácticamente había desaparecido de su vista.

.

.

.

Cierta pelirosa se encontraba en uno de los árboles del área de entrenamiento número 7. Sus ojos y nariz se encontraban rojos por tanto llorar. Había sido una tonta, nunca debió entregarle ese último pergamino a Kakashi. Nunca.

Ya cuando iba bajarse del árbol, para dirigirse hacia las siguientes actividades en la aldea, escucho su sonoro "Puff" y al levantar la vista apareció el hombre al que menos quería ver. La sorpresa de verlo en la rama de al frente, hizo que por poco que fuera para atrás. El peliplata salto desde su rama hasta posarse al lado de la pelirosa.

-Si esto es solo un juego para ti sensei, por favor… detente ya.-

-Sakura, esto no es un juego para mí. Te amo como jamás he amado a nadie, ¿Por qué no me crees?-

-Porque es imposible. Eres el shinobi más cotizado.-

-¡No, no lo es!- el joven se acercó un poco más y poso su mano en la mejilla de la chica- Te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida, y si tú me amas también ¿Por qué me haces sufrir tanto, Sakura?-

-Puff. Es que lo encuentro bastante entretenido.-declaro con sarcasmo. - Simplemente nos estoy ahorrando a los dos un mal trago.-

-¿O tal vez privándonos de la felicidad más perfecta?-

-No, definitivamente estoy…- La pelirosa soltó un extraño suspiro.

-¿Qué?- _"Para el ninja genio de su generación, a veces es tan idiota"_ pensó Sakura, ante la ingenuidad de su ex sensei

-¿Vas a esperar a que termine o piensas besarme de una vez?-

El pelipalta parecía sorprendido, pero a la vez feliz. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla pero antes…

-Es solo que pensé que debía ser un caballero y dejarte terminar la frase antes.-

-¿Te digo la verdad?- la pelirosa se acerca un poco más y el asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente- no tenía idea de cómo terminar la frase…-luego de decir eso la chica bajo rápidamente la máscara que ocultaba aquel bello rostro y acorto la distancia entre ellos para rozar ligeramente sus labios antes de separarse. - Pero por tratar de hacerte el listo no te toca beso por una semana.-

Aunque el chico no pareció encontrar la verdad en ello, pues la agarro por la cintura casi violentamente para después dar el mejor beso de su vida, el cual claro, la pelirosa correspondió.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>bueno, primero que nada HOLA!<strong>

**esta fue una historia que me encanto y su fandom original es de Harry Potter y me encanto que pedi el permiso para adaptarla...(espero que me haya quedado bien)**

**Es mi primera adaptacion en general y mi primera historia en el fandom de anime... tengo otra cuenta en donde escribo sobre libros y tv (en proceso este ultimo)**

**bueno espero que les gustara y me dejen su opinion...**

**Besos**

**Ro**


End file.
